Let it be
by FrancessMalfoy
Summary: - La Sabelotodo Granger... Hermione, con la ayuda de Comadreja Hembra Weasley y Lunática, hará todo lo posible para que yo me fije en ella. - Así es, hurón oxigenado Malfoy, porque tu no tienes la inteligencia suficiente para darte cuenta solito. Incluso me salté reglas. Muchas reglas. - Aún no decido si fue suficiente, querida Granger. - Recuerda hurón que todavía nos odiamos.
1. Chapter 1

Era un viernes por la tarde en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, en el cual dos jóvenes brujas habían coincidido en la habitación de una de ellas, encontrándose con estados de ánimo bastante parecidos...

- No sé, Hermione, es tu amigo y todo... pero a veces siento que o le falta aumento en los lentes o simplemente tiene muy mal gusto... porque ¿Cho? ¿Qué le ve? - suspiraba una pelirroja con la cara apoyada en la almohada, roja también, encima de sábanas rojas, en un cuarto donde primaba el dorado y rojo, como intentando fundirse con el color.

- Bueno Ginny, si somos objetivas, Cho no es fea, en inteligente, es graciosa, es... - Hermione se calló al ver la cara de indignación que le dirigía su amiga - ...pero ahora que se la pasa llorando definitivamente no se ve bien. No señor. No, no no. Fea.

- Ay, Mione, a veces pienso que tienes tanta habilidad social como uno de tus libros... pero gracias por intentarlo – dijo Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley, suspirando nuevamente y volviendo a enterrar la cara entre todo ese rojo.

- Si... puede ser... - siendo el turno de la aludida de suspirar.

- Oh Mione, ¿Estás bien? Todo este rato hablando de mi y Harry, Harry y yo y no te había preguntado qué había pasado en el Gran Comedor con Malfoy... - la castaña miró a su amiga y su cara adquirió un escarlata casi tan marcado como las paredes, lo que intentó hacer desaparecer enterrándose también en la almohada.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy aquí? - preguntó, intentando sonar despreocupada.

- No se, lo saludaste, eso no pasa siempre.

- No sé, de que hablas Ginny – murmuró Hermione escondiendo el rostro aún más.

- Herm– se levantó la pelirroja – tú me estás ocultando algo.

- Nada, nada.

- No te creo.

- No es nada Ginny, mejor sigamos hablando de Harry, ¿desde cuándo dijiste que te gusta?

- ¡Hermione Jean Granger! ¡Me vas a decir ahora mismo qué te hizo ese hurón! O te prometo que voy y aún así no me digas, le doy una buena patada en los...

- ¡Me gusta, Ginny! - confesó la castaña, levantándose momentáneamente de la almohada, para luego hundirse con más fuerza y hablar con un hilo de voz – Me gusta Draco Malfoy.

- Jajajajaja, buen chiste Mione – comenzó a reirse Ginny, deteniéndose al no ver respuesta por parte de su amiga – Por favor, dime que es un chiste.

Mione se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- ¿¡Desde cuándo, por lo calzones de Merlín!? ¿¡Por qué!? Ese maldito – gesticulaba Ginny, marchando de un lado para otro dentro de la habitación – Hermione, te ha echo la vida imposible desde que lo conoces ¿y ahora sales con que te gusta?

- No es ahora, Ginny, me gusta desde hace un tiempo, es inteligente, guapo, cortés, gracioso... bueno, con la gente que le agrada, claro – decía con voz cansada la castaña mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama – pero tranquila... yo sé que nunca me va a ver de esa manera.

- Ay, amiga – Ginny se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo – elegiste el peor espécimen del colegio para enamorarte.

- Si se – dijo Mione, haciendo puchero – Pero no digamos tampoco que Harry es el mejor partido.

- Hmm – asintió la pelirroja – estúpida Cho.

- Querida, esto no tiene que ver con Cho; es culpa de los hombres, que solo se fijan en el físico de una mujer.

- Sí, toda la razón, ¿dónde estarán esos hombres que se fijan en el interior, pero que cuidan su propio exterior? - dijo dramáticamente Ginny, levantándose de la cama.

- ¡Jajajajaja, claro! Si son guapos, son superficiales; pero si se fijan en el interior, no son los más agraciados.

- Además, necesitamos a un hombre valiente, un buen mago, que nos proteja en caso de necesidad.

- Pero que también sepa cuándo darnos nuestro propio espacio – agregó una soñadora Hermione, levantándose y dando un giro de bailarina.

- Que sea justo – respondió la pelirroja, siguiendo a su amiga y comenzando a bailar.

- Inteligente – le replicó la castaña, dando saltitos.

- Con el cabello desordenado pero con estilo.

- Con el cabello bien arreglado y peinado hacia atrás.

- Ojos verdes.

- Ojos grises.

- Con el cabello negro – la energía de la Weasley decaía con cada palabra.

- Obviamente rubio – se detuvo Hermione con una mueca.

- Harry... - suspiró abatida Ginny.

- Malfoy... - murmuró Mione.

Y las dos se dejaron caer nuevamente en la cama.

- ¿Sabes Mione? - habló la pelirroja después de un momento – Deberíamos ser nosotras las valientes.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le respondió ésta.

- Que nosotras deberíamos conquistarlos a ellos.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?

- Sí, sí – se levantó Ginny entusiasmada, como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta de su amiga – Y así nosotras nos sentiríamos bien, que hicimos lo que pudimos para ser felices.

- Pero Ginny – interrumpió Hermione, levantándose también – ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? Yo no tengo el coraje suficiente como para plantarme delante de Parkinson y decirle "Mira, cara de mono, Draco es mío y te lo quitaré"

- Jajajajajajajaja, pero Mione, te has enfrentado a Lazos del Diablo, a un ajedrez mágico, descubriste lo del basilisco, en tercero te enfrentaste a un supuesto convicto y a un hombre lobo, el año pasado saliste con Krum, este año has estado practicando hechizos ilegalmente antes las narices de Umbridge, ¿y aún así te da miedo la cara de mono? - enumeró la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- Vale, vale; pero es distinto – Se rió Hermione, y agregó con un ligero rubor – son chicos... yo no sé nada de chicos.

- Hermione, eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra época, una de las más valientes, así que tú solo actúa... no pienses tanto. ¿Te gusta Draco? Entonces conquístalo. ¿Cuáles son sus puntos débiles?

- Le gustan las mujeres...

- Eso ya lo suponía – se rió Ginny – continúa.

- Emm, las mujeres atrevidas, que no se detienen a pensar qué dirán los demás.

- Perfecto, nos pondremos bonitas, iremos al Gran Comedor y cada una se plantará delante del patán que le gusta hasta hacer que nos mire.

- Uff, a esto le falta soundtrack y es casi una película... Eso nunca resulta, Gin, no en la vida real – dijo Herm dudando.

- Confía en mi, me encargaré de todo – respondió Ginny mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salía de la habitación.

Un poco antes de la cena, Ginny se acercó a la habitación de Hermione para, como había dicho, ponerla bonita, pero sobretodo para comunicarle sus planes.

- Herm, si no te quedas quieta te pondré el maquillaje quién sabe donde y parecerás más mono que Pansy Parkinson.

- Lo siento, Ginny, es que estoy un poco nerviosa. ¿Funcionará? ¿Cómo lograste esto en tan poco tiempo?

- Soy yo – guiñó Ginny – te sorprenderías; ahora mejor cose esa falda.

- ¿Segura que quieres que sea tan corta? Yo opino que antes estaba bien.

- Mione, tu falda te llegaba casi a los tobillos – se rió la pelirroja, mientras le aplicaba rubor a su amiga – ahora estará un poco más normal y se te verán tus hermosas piernas, tranquila.

- ¿Y con quien te pusiste de acuerdo...?

- Por Merlín, ¡tranquilízate! Solo preocúpate de dejar esa falda como corresponde y armarte de valor.

- Pero Ginny, los profesores, Filch... es normal que esté nerviosa.

- No entrarán, alguna emergencia que requiera la presencia de todos, un hechizo silenciador en la puerta, hechizos repelentes y problema solucionado. Fred me prometió algo grande en el pasillo del tercer piso para distraer.

- Bueno, bueno... - dijo Hermione, para nada segura.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lxs amo a todxs! Muchas gracias por seguirme, por leerme, por todo :D Gracias por los reviews, así me ayudan a seguir con esta historia, que es reciénmi segundo fanfic, asi que estoy un poco asustada._

_Saludos a arantxa-malfoy, Nasuasda, LaRavenclawDesorientada, RoseMalfoy07, jdhernandez6, IriaCruz y AlizBMcFly. :))_

_Bueno, y aquí está! (Perdón a lxs que le había prometido subirlo ayer, pero tuve problemas con el internet :c)_

_Ranas de Chocolate para todxs! :D 3_

* * *

Era la hora de la cena y se percibía una gran ansiedad en el Gran Comedor, los alumnos se removían inquietos en los asientos, se paraban de sus mesas y se iban a sentar junto a otras casas; pero los profesores parecían, o más bien fingían, no darse cuenta. A pesar de aquello, todo transcurría con cierta normalidad. Hasta que...

- ¿Estás lista Mione? - preguntó sonriente la Weasley, antes de entrar al comedor. Estaba deslumbrante, su pelo anaranjado brillaba como el cobre, sus labios lo acompañaban con igual intensidad, las largas pestañas se veían aun más y su uniforme, bastante ceñido, mostraba unas curvas que Hermione nunca llegaría ni a soñar.

- No sé, Ginny, no seré capaz ¿y si esto no resulta... y si se burla de mi?

- No lo hará, definitivamente lo tomarás por sorpresa, y ante todo improvisas, debo reconocer que tienes una lengua bien aguda amiga.

- Hmm, ¿y hasta cuando tenemos que esperar acá?

- Pronto, muy pronto.

Hermione miró confundida a su amiga, con una expresión que solo ella sabe poner, mientras tiraba disimuladamente de su falda para intentar bajarla. Le iba a contestar... hasta que...

- ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh!- se escuchó un grito proveniente del tercer piso, pero escuchándose más cerca a medida que los segundos pasaban - ¡Malditos! Me las pagarán!

- ¿Gin, qué hizo tu hermano? - preguntó la castaña con evidente preocupación.

- ¡Se encargó de Filch! - se reía la pelirroja mientras apuntaba al aludido.

Argus Filch corría hacia el Gran Comedor bañado en una sustancia verde y viscosa, además de maloliente, despotricando contra todo lo posible.

- ¡Un pantano! ¡Crearon un pantano! - gritaba y gesticulaba fuera de sí mientras entraba al Gran Comedor, dejando una estela de viscosidad y mal olor a su paso.

- Argus, querido – habló serenamente Dumbledore mientras se ajustaba los anteojos de media luna, haciendo callar a los alumnos que habían explotado en risas – calmate y dinos qué ocurrió.

- ¡Los... malditos... hicieron del tercer piso... un pantano! - vociferaba mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento y se quitaba la extraña sustancia de la cara - ¡Los azotaré... a todos... hasta que me digan quién de ustedes fue!

- ¡Señor Filch! Esos métodos que usted plantea no están permitidos en esta escuela – se levantó la profesora Minerva McGonagall – aunque, con tu permiso Albus, creo que esta situación requiere nuestra cooperación, y por supuesto un castigo apropiado.

- Ejem, ejem – se pronunció ahora una pequeña y rechoncha mujer con una voz demasiado aguda y tan vestida de rosa que su aspecto perturbaba – Minerva, querida, me parece que estás pasando a llevar mi autoridad. Como Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, es mi deber...

- Dolores, por favor, no hagamos de esto una tragedia – la interrumpió cordialmente Albus Dumbledore – me parece que fue una pequeña distracción para estos estudiantes, tan agobiados de exámenes. Por favor, le pido a todo el profesorado que me acompañe a analizar la situación del tercer piso. Estoy seguro que nuestros estudiantes... se comportarán como corresponde.

Al decir esto, se giró pasando la vista por todos los estudiantes, pero deteniéndose específicamente en las tres figuras que ingresaban al comedor, sus ojos se encontraron y sigilosamente les guiñó un ojo a Fred Weasley, seguido de su hermana Ginevra y Hermione Granger.

- Simplemente, no puedo creer que Dumbledore se haya puesto de nuestro lado – decía una risueña Hermione, mientras ayudaba a Luna Lovegood y Ginny a correr las mesas – además no se cómo te las arreglaste para avisarle a todo el colegio que tendríamos una fiesta en el Gran Comedor. ¡Están hasta los prefectos!

- Mione, ya te dije, soy yo, es mi don – le respondió Ginny también riéndose – Lunita, ¿a ti que te parece?

- Espero que haya pudin – dijo la aludida soñadoramente, como solo Luna Lovegood puede llegar a ser.

Las dos amigas estallaron en risas ante ese comentario, mientras que en el salón la música se escuchaba desde cada rincón, la gente se levantaba riendo y comenzaba a bailar, la comida era traída directamente desde las cocinas por los mismos estudiantes, y Fred ponía hechizos en la puerta para detener a los profesores.

- Oye Ginny, ¿dónde está George? - preguntó Hermione luego de un rato buscando al gemelo – No estoy acostumbrada a ver a tus hermanos separados.

- No sé, y ahora que lo dices también me parece muy extraño. Fred no habría echo una broma sin George.

- Puede que esté enojado, o triste – opinó la rubia, despreocupadamente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Luna?

- Ah, hace poco lo vi pasar y estaba rodeado de Nargles. Oh, miren, ahí está Neville, creo que iré a buscarlo – volvió a decir Luna, y se alejó saltando.

- Luna... qué mas podemos pedir... - dijeron la castaña y la pelirroja, volviendo a enfocarse en la "fiesta".

- Entonces aquí vamos – dijo Ginny mientras tomaba el brazo de la castaña para darse ánimos, y buscaba con la mirada a un joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes - ¿Saben dónde está Harry? Ojalá no esté bailando con la ChangCho porque ahí si que no respondo por mis actos.

- ¡Gin! - la reprendió Hermione.

- ¿Qué? Ohh vamos, no me vas a decir ahora que no pensaste que su nombre sonaba como el de un cerdo - y nuevamente las brujas se largaron a reír.

- Si encontramos a Ron, de seguro encontramos a Harry – le decía la Weasley a su amiga, mientras avanzaba atropelladamente por el centro de lo que se había convertido en pista de baile.

Hermione asintió - ¿Y Malfoy?.

- Debe estar revolcándose por ahí con la cara de mono... Uhg, lo siento Mione, no me acostumbro aún que te guste Malf...

- ¡Ssshhh! ¡Alguien te puede escuchar! _A veces pienso que tienes tanta habilidad social como uno de tus libros..._ - dijo la castaña imitando a Ginny.

- Qué pesada eres – le replico ésta sonriendo y luego deteniéndose en un punto por detrás de la melena de Hermione.

"_Merlín"_ pensó ligeramente extasiada Ginny mientras veía como Luna hablaba con Neville, ignorando ambos al oportuno acompañante de aquel – Bingo. Mione, ¿crees que te las puedas arreglar sin mi? Ya conoces el plan. Iré con Luni porque Harry está con Neville y no hay ChangChos en la costa.

- Eeehh... bueno.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí, sí, anda nada más, y suerte.

- Gracias. ¡Te ves encantadora! - se despidió la pelirroja en dirección al mal trío, arreglándose el cabello con una mano y pellizcándose las mejillas con otra.

Hermione miró con simpatía y risa contenida como a su amigo prácticamente se le salía la mandíbula al ver a Ginny tan arreglada, y, por supuesto, con una actitud tan seductora. _"¿En qué momento crecimos tanto?"_. Al lado de ellos, Neville, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Luna: ella lucía un sencillo vestido azul hasta la rodilla, que resaltaba el profundo azul de sus ojos; y la larga melena rubia platinada suelta sobre su espalda, con solo dos pequeños mechones a cada lado que despejaban su angelical rostro. _"No me había fijado. Luna casi nunca usa el uniforme"_ Neville solo asentía a todo lo que ella dijera, parecía embobado o... _"profundamente enamorado"_ pensó Hermione sorprendida.

La bruja separó sonriente la vista de sus amigos y siguió caminando sin un rumbo específico, solo esforzándose en no ser golpeada por la gente que se agolpaba a su alrededor. Y así, llegó hasta los mesones apilados en los bordes del Gran Comedor, se sentó y empezó a buscar con la mirada a un rubio platinado con ojos grises, mientras comía un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

Luego de un momento, volvió a divisar a su amiga pelirroja, la cual se encontraba bailando _"o bailándole"_ acaloradamente a un nervioso Harry. Ginny miró a Hermione, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia una esquina del salón, bastante alejada de donde se encontraba ésta, la bruja dirigió la mirada a donde la pelirroja le señalaba y vio a un muchacho rubio platinado sentado solo, casi escondido en la sombra que proyectaba la bandera azul y plateada de Ravenclaw, mirando a los demás divertirse con una cierta mueca de desagrado. La castaña volvió a mirar a Ginny que le sonreía, le correspondió la sonrisa y caminó directamente hacia Draco _"hurón"_ Malfoy, el cual al sentirla acercarse la miró sorprendido y confundido al principio para luego dar paso a su particular ceja levantada, y negar sutilmente con la cabeza lo que provocó que algunos mechones de su ahora largo cabello se dispersaran por su frente, además de su media sonrisa, lo que le quitaba seriedad a su rostro pero que le daba la sensación a Hermione que en cualquier momento comenzaría a burlarse de ella.

"_¿Qué? No hagas eso"_ pensó confundida durante un momento Hermione al ver su no desagradable negativa. Empezó a sentir que le flaqueaban las piernas y decidió seguir avanzando hasta quedar frente a él. _"Que lindo es, con esos mechones rebeldes... Por Merlín, mujer, contrólate... Y esos ojos color hielo... Aish"_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no son míos, nunca lo fueron y nunca lo serán :c (lloremos) Pertenecen a una rubia británica con mucha imaginación, llamada JK Rowling._

_Gracias a todxs por leerme c: Esto me motiva cada vez más. Espero sea de su agrado. Y si me pudiesen dar sus opiniones me ayudaría a saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no xD Además me pueden dar ideítas ;)_

_Saludos especiales a Nasuasda, RoseMalfoy07 y shironeko black :)_

_Ranas de chocolate para todxs! :D_

* * *

Draco se había llevado una extrañamente grata sorpresa al ver a Hermione acercarse lentamente a él con paso vacilante pero mirada firme, intentando pasar desapercibida al resto del alumnado _"Cómo se le ocurre que va a pasar desapercibida, si nunca nadie había visto a la Sangresucia con maquillaje"_, transcurrían sus pensamientos impregnados en un tono irónico, e incluso con cierta amargura contenida. Negó con la cabeza. Intentó advertirle que no era precisamente un buen momento para acercarse a él, no tenía ganas de discutir, de inventar ingeniosas respuestas, de burlarse. No tenía ganas de bailar, de conversar o incluso de comer. Qué bien le habría venido en ese momento meterse en la cama, sin nadie a su alrededor... _"Pero tenía que aparecerse la hermana de la Comadreja Weasley e invitar a todo el mundo para ella poder coquetear tranquilamente con CaraRajada"_.

Al levantar la vista, le sorprendió ver a Hermione sonriéndole.

- Eh, Granger, si quieres seducirme al menos lávate los dientes. Tienes... hmm... sí, pastel de chocolate.

Al ver el escarlata que había impregnado el rostro de ella y el frenesí con el que se limpió los dientes, no pudo evitar que aflorara una ligera sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Y eso se sintió bien.

- Disfrutas humillarme, ¿no es así? - le espetó ella luego de maldecir eternamente al pastel de chocolate. _"Esto no pudo haber comenzado peor". _Por su dignidad decidió retirarse. Ya encontraría otras maneras de hablar con Malfoy, sin pastel de chocolate de por medio.

Se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar a alguno de sus amigos cuando sintió la mano de él sobre uno de sus brazos, deteniéndola.

"_¿Qué jodidos?"_ pensó, volviéndose bruscamente a ver al rubio, el cual miraba su mano sobre el antebrazo de la castaña con cierta incredulidad.

"_¿Qué jodidos?"_ pensó también Malfoy, retirando su mano rápidamente y volviendo a apoyarla en una de sus piernas. Su pulso se aceleró, nervioso porque alguien se hubiese dado cuenta de ese gesto.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? ¿Decirme que también tengo mermelada en la nariz? - preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

- De hecho, parece más crema que mermelada... - dijo divertido, pero se contuvo al ver la tentativa de ella de marcharse de nuevo. Suspiró – ¿Tenías algo que decirme? Para algo te acercaste, supongo.

- Bueno, porque resulta que esta es una fiesta... o un intento – dijo con una tímida sonrisa que curvaba las comisuras de sus labios – así que simplemente no quería ver caras largas que arruinaran el ambiente; y pensé: lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, con todo mi corazón, pero por hoy creo que haré un esfuerzo tremendo para dejar de lado a la Hermione cotidiana e intentar ser amable con todo el mundo.

"_Y vaya que la dejaste de lado"_ pensó él, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Su pelo castaño estaba ondulado y suelto pero ordenado, no el nido que normalmente tenía. Sus largas pestañas negras apuntaban al cielo, y su rostro se encontraba adornado con un brillo labial incoloro pero que hacía que sus labios refulgieran ante cualquier cambio de luz. El uniforme ayudaba otro tanto: con la falda más corta de lo que acostumbraba, pero dentro de los límites que ella misma se permitía, se podían descubrir unas torneadas piernas; la blusa con el primer botón desabrochado y la corbata un poco más floja.

En un día cualquiera, con una mujer cualquiera, Draco se habría interesado ante ese despliegue de encantos, incluso no habría dudado en hacer caer a una mujer así en sus redes. Pero ese día no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la carta que había recibido en la mañana. Además, ella era Granger, la Sabelotodo, la Dientes de Castor, la Sangresucia.

"_La carta..."_. Pensó con un suspiro. Su rostro nuevamente perdió todo rastro de color y su sonrisa desapareció.

- Uff, Granger – dijo inexpresivo al cabo de un momento – Tu nombre debería salir en las ranas de chocolate; eres, sin duda, la persona más sacrificada del mundo.

- Gracias – dijo ella, dudando un momento al ver su cambio de expresión - ¿Por qué estás acá solo, con cara larga?

- No te importa.

- Sí me importa.

Draco la miró confundido y arrugando el entrecejo. Hermione se sonrojó, comenzando a enredarse el pelo entre sus dedos, pero no apartó la mirada de esos ojos grises que amenazaban con congelarla.

- Quiero decir... - intentó excusarse – que...

- Mira Granger – la interrumpió él. Sentía que su buen ánimo se había esfumado, su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar, el estómago se le revolvía de tan solo pensar en la caligrafía de su padre esperándolo en el dormitorio. Puede que Granger se viera adorable, pero realmente necesitaba estar solo en ese momento, así que optó por el camino fácil – No te importa. Nunca te importarán mis asuntos como a mi nunca me han importado los tuyos.

- Yo solo quería... - dijo titubeante ella.

- Tú solo querías hacer un buen acto, pero recuerda que nos odiamos, _Sangresucia_ – dijo esto último lentamente, como para que calara hondo en ella, mientras se levantaba – así que, si me disculpas, me voy.

- Eres un imbécil, Malfoy, un bueno para nada – finalizó Mione, en voz baja, mientras el rubio se ponía de pie.

_- Lo sé_ – susurró él, en voz tan baja que solo se pudo oír a si mismo.

.

"_Maldito... hurón... saltador... rubio oxigenado... ser humano despreciable..."_ se quejaba Hermione en sus pensamientos, interrumpiéndose con cada mordisco a la tarta de calabaza. Desde esa mesa veía a sus amigos disfrutar, reír, bailar y comer.

- Eeeh... Hola Mione – le interrumpió una cabeza pelirroja que coronaba un rostro bañado en pecas dentro del cual refulgían unos ojos azul profundo. Un peculiar chaleco verde con una gran "R" en el centro le hizo a la castaña sonreír.

- ¡Hola Ron! ¿Cómo estás?

- Mmm, pasándola.

- ¿Estás bien? - se interesó Mione moviéndose un poco hacia la izquierda – Ven, siéntate.

- Sí... quiero decir, no... Herm, tienes tarta de calabaza en la cara.

"_Oh, debes estar bromeando"_ pensó ella pasándose la mano por el rostro repetidas veces.

- No, no, déjame a mi – dijo Ron, alejando las manos de la castaña y pasando delicadamente su pulgar por la comisura del labio de ella.

- Eeh, gracias Ron – dijo Mione sonrojándose ligeramente por el gesto – Ahora dime, ¿qué pasa?

- Es que... no, no importa.

- Por favor, Ron Weasley, ¡somos amigos!

- Hay una chica... - dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose colorado hasta las orejas.

- Oh. ¿Y qué pasa con la chica?

- Creo que a ella le interesa alguien. Alguien que no soy yo.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? - Hermione se había acercado bastante al pelirrojo y estaba pensando ponerle una mano en el hombro para consolarlo, pero algo le decía que no era buena idea.

- Los vi hablando... - La castaña se removió inquieta en el asiento ante el comentario de Ron – y se nota que a ella le gusta.

- Bueno... pero... tal vez deberías decirle - _"Estúpida Hermione, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida"_.

- ¿Tú crees? Hmm... Hermione, yo...

- ¡Viene la cara de sapo! - se escuchó el grito de Fred desde la puerta. La música se detuvo en un instante, las mesas volaron a sus sitios de origen, y la fiesta se dio por terminada.

- Oh, Ron, hablemos más tarde, ¿sí? - le sonrió la castaña a su amigo mientras se alejaba hacia donde estaban Ginny y Luna.

- Eeh, okey – respondió aun sonrojado el pelirrojo.

"_Gracias a Merlín y todos sus sucios calzones"_ pensó Mione olvidándose un momento de la negativa de Malfoy y riéndose aliviada.


End file.
